Episode 6
Swordsman Accompanying a Demon (鬼を連れた剣士, Oni o tsureta kenshi) is the 6th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis Tanjiro is now clad in the uniform of the Demon Slayer Corps. His Nichirin Sword on his hip, and Nezuko, now awake, in a special box made by Urokodaki on his back, he heads out for his first assignment. A town to the northwest where girls have been vanishing nightly. There, Tanjiro meets Kazumi, haggard with worry after his girlfriend's been abducted. Though he does catch the scent of a demon nearby, there's just no demon in sight. Tanjiro is sure that a demon is behind this sinister incident... Plot Placing Nezuko in a box he carries on his back, Tanjiro travels with her to the town where young girls are vanishing at night. There he meets Kazumi, whose fiancee Satoko vanished the previous night. Kazumi takes him to where his girlfriend was last seen and Tanjiro begins to track the demon's scent. Kazumi recalls how he was beaten by Satoko's parents, who did not believe Satoko had simply vanished and assumed he had done something to her. He realizes Tanjiro is a member of the Demon Slayer Corps and that's why he believed him. Night falls as Tanjiro continues to track the demon. A young girl is abducted from her bed by a demon who can take a liquid form to pass through floors, which Tanjiro notices. He can smell the demon and girl but can't see them, realizing they are traveling underground. He stabs into the ground and wounds the demon, letting him retrieve the girl. The demon comes aboveground. It has morphed and become capable of "Blood Demon Art" spells to move through solid ground. The demon breaks into three beings, and between that and their high rate of regeneration, Tanjiro finds himself overwhelmed. The wounded demons taunt the humans, telling Kazumi they already devoured Satoko. Nezuko comes out of her box to help, evening the odds. Urokodaki tells Tanjiro there is only one demon still alive who has the special blood needed to turn a human into a demon, and thus was the one who attacked the Kamado household. He is also the only one who may know how to turn Nezuko back into a human. He is over a thousand years old and the progenitor of all demons: Kibutsuji Muzan. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tanjiro Kamado *Sakonji Urokodaki *Nezuko Kamado *Kazumi *Swamp Demon *Muzan Kibutsuji (Image silhouette) Anime Notes Gallery Sakonji sees Tanjiro off.png|Sakonji sees Tanjiro off. Kazumi remembering his injury.png|Kazumi remembering his injury. Kazumi being beatened.png|Kazumi being beatened. Swamp Demon abducting girls.png|Swamp Demon abducting girls. Swamp demon attacks Tanjiro.png|Swamp demon attacks Tanjiro. Tanjiro using Eighth Form Waterfall basin on Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro using Eighth Form Waterfall basin on Swamp Demon. One-Horned Swamp Demon.png|One-Horned Swamp Demon. Two-Horned Swamp Demon.png|Two-Horned Swamp Demon. Tanjiro using Water Wheel in attempt to cut the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro using Water Wheel in attempt to cut the Swamp Demon. Swamp Demon's Hairpin collection.png|Swamp Demon's Hairpin collection. Nezuko protecting Tanjiro from the Swamp Demon.png|Nezuko protecting Tanjiro from the Swamp Demon. Navigation ru:Эпизод 6 Category:Episodes Category:First Mission Arc